planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier
Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier is an upcoming 2017 action-adventure video game that takes place between the 2014 film Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and the War for the Planet of the Apes. The game was announced by Andy Serkis during an interview on War. It will be released in Fall 2017. Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier is notably set around a year after Dawn of Planet of Apes and is centered around a breakaway faction of apes who take refuge in the Rocky Mountains from the chaotic and still ongoing ape vs human war. However, the apes soon find themselves forced to descend into a human-owned valley as Winter approaches and food is running low. Apparently, the game will take story cues from the film, aiming to be just as morally ambiguous, with no heroes or villains and no black or white decisions. Players will control a cast of humans and apes throughout the game, who can live or die based on your decisions. Like many decision-making narratives, there will be multiple endings possible depending on what actions you take. Further, the game seeks to be an even closer intersection between games and films than similar products, such as Telltale titles. It will run between 2-3 hours and the player’s only input will be entirely choice-based decisions. There are no puzzles, no exploration, nor any direct control over characters. Synopsis Many apes died in the Battle of San Francisco while others, fearing Caesar was dead at Koba’s hands, fled to start a new life far away from San Francisco, Koba and human soldiers. One of these new tribes was lead by Khan, who took his apes north. After many months of searching, Khan and his sons found a mountain that the tribe could call home. However, now that summer is ending, food is running out and the tribe is beginning to starve. As each day passes, food becomes scarcer and the tribe’s hunters have to venture farther away from the safety of their mountain. Unknown to Khan and his troop of apes, nestled in the mountain valley floor, a human settlement has survived the Simian Flu apocalypse. A hundred souls live in a fortified compound, once the nucleus of a thriving town known as Millerton. Food is scarce and new mayor Jess Ross has to marshal her people as they struggle daily to make a life for Millerton. Times are hard with little communication from the outside, the townsfolk must rely on their crops and cattle to survive the upcoming winter. Soon the apes will come face to face with humans for the first time in their new home. The choices you make as leader will affect both groups as well as how you are perceived by your friends and your foes. Your decisions have consequences for the survival of ape and human alike. Characters Apes *Khan *Tola *Bryn *Juno *Bryn's Wife *Brutus *Unnamed Orangutan Humans *Jess Ross *Rainey *Mikey *Mark *Willits *Oswald Reeves *Maria Gallery POTA-LF SC 1.png POTA-LF SC 2.png POTA-LF SC 3.jpg POTA-LF SC 4.jpg POTA-LF SC 5.jpg POTA-LF SC 6.jpg Video Planet of the Apes Last Frontier Trailer 1 Category:Games